


Hidden Charms

by Meloncholor



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Panic Attacks, Smut, one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloncholor/pseuds/Meloncholor
Summary: Alucard likes SOME things about Trevor.





	1. The Market

Trevor Belmont was disgusting, ill-mannered, unstable, untrustworthy, and most importantly, unattractive. Adrian watched him as he ate the meager plate the innkeeper had fixed for him, food flying from every angle. He shoveled the thin gruel into his mouth like this meal was his last, and even Sypha had to avert her eyes from his feasting. He ignored them both, getting food in his hair and across his face. He was bear-like, lacking any tact whatsoever. The brute wasn’t out of place among the rest of the barbarians sloshing around in their food here, the clientele seemed to have been specially catered to aggravate Adrian at every turn. Men and women were hunched over every single one of the dilapidated wooden tables, cackling and hollering in merriment. There were stray puddles of beer all across the floor, and the rank smell of unwashed masses tainted every corner of the room. The dhampir sighed and shrunk back into his seat, trying to keep his eyes on anything but the people in front of him. At least they wouldn’t be staying the night. 

They had arrived early mid-morning, exhausted and starving from a long night’s march. There was still daylight left to burn, and Adrian intended to put miles of space between himself and this establishment as soon as he was out of the front door. There’s a loud slurp from Trevor and Adrian has to cringe as he’s violently ripped from his thoughts. Growling, he opened his mouth to say something, but it’s cut off by Sypha slamming her small fists into the rickety wooden table.

Her voice is soft and venomous. “If I have to spend another moment in this tavern, I’m going to burn it down.” She stands up from the table, shoving her chair back. She fixes a fiery gaze at both men, who had focused their full attention on her. “I’m going to find a place to stay for the night, I expect you both to do the same.” With a ruffle of blue fabric. She shoves her way through the crowd of gruff patrons and out the door. Leaving the two men alone. Adrian probably would have been more worried about the outburst if the town wasn’t so small. The dhampir sighed and reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“It seems you are starting to drive people mad with your abhorrent behavior.” He snides, a resenting, half-hearted grin spreading across his face.

Trevor shoves his spoon back into his watery gruel, causing it to splash onto the table. “Shut it.” He takes a glance around the room, no one else seemed to care about her sudden outburst. Trevor sighed after the tension released out of his shoulders. “Let’s go. We can either find her or find shelter.” He stands up, re-shouldering his cape and nearly knocking over his bowl. Adrian scoffed but nonetheless followed when Trevor left. The dhampir made a show of lifting the hem of his coat away from the grimy floor. 

They all must have been in there for quite a while, Trevor didn’t expect it to be the early afternoon. The tavern was seated across from the center square, where a small market was propped up. Smells of cured meat and baked goods wafted from the open stalls and tables. Merchants hungrily hawked their goods to any an all passerby. The streets were filled with people, circling through the winding pathways of stalls, and deep in Trevor’s chest, a twinge of fear piped itself up. He couldn’t remember the last time he was in a village like this, with not-dead people all running around and... _ talking _ . The idea made him want to sink down into his cloak and find a nice tree to collapse under.

“You going to just keep standing there gawking at nothing Belmont?” Alucard sniggers as he roughly shoulders past the shorter man, and into the fray of the town square. He doesn’t get an answer. Trevor is slow to follow, his legs struggling against his brain begging him to turn around and go back to the tavern. 

Alucard expertly weaves through the crowd and after he struggles to catch up, Trevor tries his best to stay in the other man’s shadow. People crash against him like a tide on the coast, his wide frame doing little to obscure himself the way he wanted to. Fear tangles in his chest as more and more people brush against him. His eyes are glued to the cobblestone beneath his feet and the only thing propelling him forward is Alucard’s form acting as his guiding light. 

His attention lapses, and he’s left helpless as a woman with a particularly large bundle of apples barrels hard against his shoulder, sending her apples flying. His balance falters and he tumbles forward, and he instinctively grabs hold of Alucard’s arm. The moment freezes and the two men are standing there as the woman tries to profusely apologize to Trevor, but the sound is like wind rushing against his ears and all of a sudden he’s a little boy again, clinging onto his nan for dear life. He barely grumbles out a dismiss to the woman, and she hurries away casting cautionary glances back to them both.

“Belmont,” He turns over his shoulder to let the words snake from his mouth. “What  _ exactly _ are you doing?” But the meaning is lost when he sees the unadulterated fear in Trevor’s eyes. The smaller man is practically  _ cowering _ in his shadow, and the resulting embarrassment silenced Alucard. Worry repaints his previously angered features, and a deep contempt for the crowd replaces the aggression towards Trevor. He casts a deathly look to the people around them, and it turns some gazes, but they’ve already made a spectacle of themselves. The hand latched around his arm was shaking, and if he had been human the tightness of his grip would have rendered his hand useless. “A-are you alright?” He lowers his voice a tad bit, but no response. A small clearing had formed around them, spectators whispering offhandedly to themselves. Trevor kept his head down, silent and motionless; the grip on Alucard’s sleeve becoming tighter the more people gathered around the pair. He could see the tops of his ears were bright red. “Trevor…” he starts, turning to face him fully, and he kneels in front of him. “Do you want to leave?” Alucard whispers, and finally, Trevor nods. Alucard returns the gesture and in seconds, has him whisked away from the crowd, marching them both towards a discreet alleyway.

People thin out, and the less there are in sight, the more Trevor begins to look like himself again. The dhampir guides him by the hand gripping his arm to a set of malformed steps in front of a dilapidated cottage far enough away from the town square that the sounds of civilization are drowned out.“Can you sit?” The taller man asks and gestures his free hand to the stairs. Trevor obliges and sits down, releasing the other man’s arm in the process.

“I’m sorry.” He mutters as he tucks his head into his lap, cowering away from the other. Pity and worry overwhelm Alucard, and his feelings grip him so tight he can’t speak. He just watches as the other man slowly comes back into reality; shoulders lowering, hands unclenching, eyes finally able to focus on his surroundings.

“What was that?” He finally says. Though it comes out more accusatory than he realizes. But instead of some sort of witty retort, Trevor just shrinks again. 

“I’m sorry.” His voice is uncharacteristically quiet. “I don’t know why you didn’t just leave with Sypha.” He says through his haze.

“No, you don’t have to be sorry, I just…” Alucard really doesn’t know how to answer him. Why didn’t he leave with Sypha? It’s not like he and Trevor were...friends, per se. But he can’t help the painful tug in his chest when his gaze lands on him again, the way he just curled up in Alucard’s shadow. “I didn’t realize, is all.” 

“I don’t like people that much.” Trevor grunts. “That was too many of them.” He takes an unsteady breath and sits up to face the other man and takes a glance back to the shack behind him. “You want to just stay here for the night? Traveling any more sounds like a nightmare right about now.”

Alucard looks up. The house is in shambles, broken pane glass windows and literal chunks of stone are missing from some of its sides. But before he can answer Trevor is already standing and pushing through the lopsided door. Shaking his head, he smiles and follows him inside. 

It was spacious, at least. Local brigands must have pillaged this hovel long before they had come across it. Most of the interior was still intact, save for the stray plank or two protruding from the wall or from crags in the ceiling dripping into a puddle on the floor. It was dry and insulated from the early summer heat, Alucard supposed he could deal with this. “I found the stairs!” Trevor shouts from somewhere further in, and Alucard follows the noise to the kitchen. Trevor was already on his way up and Alucard followed before he could get a good look at the rest of the house.

There was only one room, and it looked like whoever had been squatting here previously had used this as their base of operations. There was a bed of straw with a few threadbare blankets leisurely tossed over it and a mostly intact crate with a snuffed-out lantern sitting on top of it.

“Are you sure the um… tenants won’t return Trevor?” He steps inside, gripping the haft of his sword, ready to strike if need be. 

“Trust me, no one has been here in a few months. We’re fine.” He immediately relaxes, dropping his cloak to the floor and making his way to the makeshift bed. Trevor plops down, sending straw flying. Alucard watches him as he sheds his boots and his vest, but then he freezes. The two lock eyes when Trevor looks up, confusion evident in his face. “You called me by my name.” The statement came out like an accusation.

“Am I mistaken?” Alucard snides, and moves to another corner of the room to inspect more of the barren, crumbling walls. Or at least pretend to. He couldn’t pinpoint why, but the question, or rather accusation, made him upset. 

“I just wasn’t aware that you remembered since the only thing you’ve called me since we departed was ‘ _ Belmont’ _ ” He mocked the half-vampire’s voice, and cackled at his own impression.

“So when I begin to use common courtesy you are insulted?” He hides the flush in his cheeks by turning to a rather interesting scrap of peeling wallpaper. “How typical of you.”

Instead of the usual snark, Trevor just laughs and returns to stowing his weapons. “You know  _ Adrian _ ,” He preens out the word has he tosses a sheathed knife by his boots. “I...appreciate you helping me earlier.” The dhampir quickly turns at the sound of his true name, and Trevor’s expression is soft, inviting even. “I guess I’m just trying to say thank you.”

Adrian’s breath catches in his throat. Tenderness from Trevor of all people was not something he was prepared for. “It was um… the least I could do, I suppose.” He goes a cherry pink, trying to occupy himself with anything other than the conversation at hand.

“Can I ask where you’re sleeping?” Trevor asks, but it sounded rather odd to Adrian’s ears. There wasn’t any other place to even sit down in this room, he realized. The other man’s eyes were fixed on him intently, the hunter’s expression unreadable.  _ Was Trevor asking him to sleep in the bed? _ Heart nearly pounding out from his chest, he thinks hard on the matter at hand. Was he really at such a disadvantage? This was a game the other man was playing now, and the longer he looked at Trevor the more mirth he could see fill his eyes. But Adrian was not one to be bested, at  _ anything. _

“Are you offering your bed,  _ Trevor _ ? Is uttering your name really all it takes to share a bed with you?” Trevor’s eyes narrow at the accusation.  _ Perfect. _ Adrian saunters closer, making a show of him untying his sword belt and setting it on the floor. “But if you  _ insist _ .” He shoulders of his leather coat, neatly folding it and stowing it in a not-so-damp corner. “I suppose I could stand the smell for a night.”


	2. Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor and Alucard get comfortable

Before Trevor can snap back with something equally insulting, he’s silenced by the vampire following through with his half-hearted promise. Shucking off his fine leather boots and depositing it by his jacket. It’s not that Trevor didn’t particularly, maybe, sorta, wanted him to, it’s just that he didn’t really think he would. The hunter is rendered speechless when Adrian plops down on the side of the ‘bed’, causing one side to droop. Trevor in a panic almost forgets to remove his armor, and when he’s finally free of the leather confines, as well as his own boots, he turns away, pulling the blanket along with him, mumbling something incoherent in a hurried huff. Adrian stretches his back muscles, flexing them back into place with a smug grin, he didn’t think he’d elicit this visceral of a reaction. 

“Did you say something  _ Trevor?”  _ Adrian coyly said over his shoulder and delighted as the flustered man sunk even further underneath the sparse covers. Every one of the other man’s nerves were on fire, sharing space with another person was already on his top ten ‘things not to do’ list, and the fact that it was Alucard just made it worse. Fate was really the cruelest of mistresses.

“Just don’t take all of the blankets.” Trevor grouses and tugs on the threadbare sheet for emphasis. Adrian has to stifle his mischievous giggles as he swings his legs up onto the nest of straw. It wasn’t even close to comfortable, and he had to resist the urge to jump right back off, but the entire point of this little demonstration was for him to look effortlessly comfortable. Adrian also can’t help but want the man’s attention, when before he had given it so freely. The way he clung to him like he was the only being on this earth that could make him feel better, the only one that could comfort him when faced with such a crippling fear. 

Trevor is balled up on the farthest edge he could still fit on, struggling to get into a comfortable position. He shouldn’t be this embarrassed, he really shouldn’t. But a part of him deep in his gut was still a Belmont goddammit and he’s still allowed to be a  _ bit  _ uncomfortable sharing a  _ bed _ with a vampire! A wicked smile crosses Adrian’s features, the evidence of his evil plans coming to fruition and he yawns, long and loud; stretching out his arms in a ridiculous fashion before laying down and entirely encompassing his half of the bedspace. Trevor makes no moves of protest, in fact, as soon as the dhampir was settled under the sheet Trevor went completely still. Alucard was being serious, at least serious enough to get this far, and the hunter can’t help but commend the vampire’s commitment. Now, after all that character development between them, Adrian couldn’t have that. He was still in mischief-mode, but another part of him was a bit disappointed with Trevor’s reaction. The vampire wasn’t sure what he wanted, but he knew that he wouldn’t get it no matter what if the pair stayed like this. So another, more devious plan was formed. With another, even more obnoxious yawn he quickly rolls over and weaves his arms around Trevor’s middle, yanking him back as the man squealed in girlish surprise, flailing as Adrian pulls him close so that they were laid in the bed’s center and Trevor was appropriately the little spoon. 

As soon as he realizes he’s  _ not _ being brutally attacked, Trevor goes completely still again. There wasn’t any exchange of words, Adrian just held him quietly, feigning sleep. Bold? A little. But it was the only way, Adrian thought, getting this man out of his proverbial shell was not going to be simple anyway. It was a bit unconventional, but it’s harder to ignore someone when they’ve got their nose buried in the nape of your neck. And so far, it was working. Trevor didn’t try to squirm his way out of Adrian’s grip, although he was  _ really  _ wanted to. The hunter couldn’t tell if this would count as going too far, but he was putting it down as something that was a bit strange for a joke. Adrian adjusted himself after a few seconds, trying to better fit against Trevor’s wider frame.

Trevor was shocked, but not uncomfortable. Adrian was a solid pane of cold marble and the weight of his arms around his middle was...pleasant. It was the same reassuring feeling from earlier, just being in the proximity of the other. Trevor couldn’t remember the last time he slept in the same bed as someone, but he wasn’t sure how he felt about it now. He assumed this was still part of the vampire’s little game, that he was just waiting to see if it would get a rise out of him. So he just stayed still and the silence dragged on a few moments longer until Adrian gave him a gentle squeeze and sighed, ruffling the hairs at the top of Trevor’s head.  _ Did vampires even need to breathe?  _

“Now,” He pulled the other man in even tighter so that his breath moved to prickle at the shell of his ear. “Isn’t this more comfortable,  _ Trevor? _ ” It came out husky, huskier that Trevor could assume was a part of a ruse. He tries to relax, and convince himself that if he just didn’t feed into his bait, he’d give up and this exchange would be over. It’s frustrating because Adrian is trying to get a rise, trying to get Trevor to pay any sort of attention to him. Trevor takes a deep breath and lets his whole body relax. He acts like this is a completely normal thing for them, tucking himself underneath the sheets and trying to fall asleep. He expected a laugh, for Adrian to call his bluff and back off, but he didn’t. In fact, he gave Trevor a contented sigh, adjusting so that his whole body was flush against the hunter’s. 

No sound permeated the room, save for their breathing, the lantern Trevor had lit finally flickered out, leaving them in darkness save for the moonlight coming from the tower. And the longer their embrace carried on, the more convinced Trevor became of the idea that Adrian wasn’t joking. No sooner did he think that did he feel the curve of the dhampir’s face press against his neck, tucking his nose into the slope where his throat met his ear. It sent an involuntary quiver down the hunter’s spine, a quiver he was sure Adrian could feel. He hummed, almost like a purr, and it reverberated through Trevor’s whole body. And why hadn’t he moved yet? Curiosity? Something  _ else? _ Again, no sooner had the thought crossed his mind, did he feel a cold hand dip underneath his light shirt, and his question was answered. Adrian’s wide palms spread across the hairs on his stomach, rubbing it in soft, soothing circles, and Trevor can’t help the warmth that blooms in his chest and how he’s never felt more assured in his life. The touch is gentle--polite, almost. It’s warm and sweet and Trevor wasn’t sure if he wanted all of this to be a joke anymore.

“Are you still comfortable, Trevor?” Adrian whispers to the skin behind the hunter’s ear, lips brushing along the sensitive bits. His breath is as cold as his hands, and Trevor is straining every muscle in his body not to shiver again. The other man nods, almost imperceptibly and Adrian’s movements stop.

With the lack of contact, Trevor is sent into a tiny panic.  _ Was this still the joke? _ But it’s cut off by a peck along his earlobe. “I need you to  _ tell _ me, are you comfortable?” The plea is breathless and commanding, and Trevor struggles to croak out his answer.

“Y-yes Adrian.” he says and the dhampir purrs at the mention of his name. The cold hand resumes searching his abdomen, caressing every bit of skin he could reach and leaving trails of goosebumps in its wake. He began planting kisses all along the other man’s neck, savoring the warmth and the earth that he tasted. Trevor just let the other man do as he pleased, arching his neck to better accommodate him. He was flushed red from head to shoulder, breath coming out erratically, making his head spin. 

“Take this off.” Adrian whispered, pulling up the hem of the cotton shirt Trevor was wearing. He eagerly obliged, lifting his arms and allowing Adrian to practically rip off the garment. Their position didn’t change but the vampire’s hands roam across Trevor’s body, as if he was trying to cover every inch with the sense of his touch. Trevor could only imagine the look on the dhampir’s face as he kissed his way down his neck and across his shoulders, the way his cheeks would be flushed a cherry pink or how his lips were surely swollen. And the hunter became increasingly aware of the coil in his gut, and the almost painful press of his cock against the leather of his pants. The sentiments are definitely returned, as Adrian’s movements were becoming more desperate, and he began rutting shamelessly against the curve of his ass and the feel of Adrian’s  _ long _ rock hard cock pressed into him only spurred on Trevor’s own arousal.

“Adrian I-ah!” He started, but he was cut off as a hand moved down to cup his erection, and a pair of lips latched onto the crook of his neck, impatiently sucking a hickey into the sensitive skin. His other free hand hooked under Trevor’s arm, circling around Trevor’s throat to hold him as close as he could possibly get. “I want to see you, Adrian…” Trevor croaked out, gasping for air.

“Well, since you asked me so nicely…” Adrian huffed. He pulled away from Trevor in a second, immediately missing the searing heat pressed up against him. Using his considerable strength, he practically throws the smaller man onto his back, pinning him with his body at a blinding speed. The wind was knocked from Trevor’s lungs, keeping him quiet for another moment. But he finally could see into the golden eyes of the man above him. And just like he’d hoped, every bit of desire he held in his stomach was mirrored in vampire’s blown pupils. They were frozen in time, staring wistfully into other’s eyes. Adrian was flushed light pink, lips parted, and Trevor could see the unmistakable glint of pearly white fangs resting against his bottom lip. He subconsciously licked his own drying lips, and Adrian’s cat-like pupils were immediately drawn to the tiny motion. Golden hair cascaded down around them, encasing them in a space all their own.

Now that they were facing each other, Trevor felt a twinge of embarrassment bubble up from his stomach. He found it hard to meet the other man’s eyes, which refused to stop scanning over every inch of his face, committing every freckle, scar, and mole to memory.

“A-are you alright Trevor?” Adrian whispered, his cheeks going redder. Trevor flexes and unflexes his fingers, steeling his nerves, before he reaches up to cup Adrian’s face, stroking his thumb across the porcelain cheek. A small smile crosses the vampire’s face, unsheathing more of his fangs. It makes Trevor laugh a little. “Something funny?” Adrian cocks his head, rubbing his cheek along Trevor’s rough palm.

“Leon Belmont is probably rolling in his grave.” He says, and he pulls Adrian down, carefully slotting their lips together. The kiss was chaste and freezing, tingling Trevor’s lips, and he can’t help the next shiver that wracks his body as he feels the light scrape of the vampire’s fangs along the seam of his lips. As the kiss deepens, Adrian is fully pressed into Trevor’s body, stealing his warmth, but he craved the skin to skin contact. Hands fisted in the silk of Adrian’s shirt, and the vampire took the hint. Leaning back to shove off the shirt and into the mess on the floor. He crashed back into Trevor with a rough clash of their lips, causing the hunter to groan as Adrian’s pelvis ground down into his, and the smooth, strong feeling of his muscles against him sent sparks through his body. They’re barely far enough apart to call it distance, Adrian’s lips drunk him in like finely aged wine, and it's too late for Trevor to realize that a swipe of his fangs had finally drawn blood.

Adrian went completely still, but Trevor could hear his heavy panting through his nose. One of his hands reaches up to curl around the back of his neck, while the other grips his thigh, hooking the leg around his hips. He sucks on the bloodied lip, causing another groan to erupt from the hunter's mouth as he feels the blood be drawn from him, and the searing fire he felt as the wound closed, and Adrian pulled away.

“Sorry about that.” he panted with a wanton smile, Trevor’s blood still lingered like a morbid rouge on his lips, and the hunter couldn’t help the excitement the sight sparked. “Are you still alright?” He cooed, moving his hand to swipe his thumb across the hunter’s swollen bottom lip. 

“Yes.” Trevor replies with a smile, and he punctuates it with a roll of his hips, pulling the vampire back down for another kiss. 

Trevor snakes a hand between them to play at the hem of Adrian’s leather pants, the rough digits weaving in the edges of the golden pubic hair. He lifted his hips to allow the hunter better access, and with a deft motion, the button popped open, and he slipped a hand inside, fingers twining around the base of his cock. Adrian’s eyes fall shut, groaning under his breath as the other man began to stroke. It’s an awkward angle, not helped by the half-opened pants, but the vampire seems more than pleased, fucking into Trevor’s fist like a teenage boy after his first wet-dream. 

It’s only a few hard pumps until his hips are stuttering, and he scrambles to get to Trevor’s cock, ripping open the front ties and diving his hand in. Trevor falters as the pressure that had been building was finally relieved, but was thrown into a complete tizzy when the vampire set an unnaturally fast speed, rushing Trevor to his orgasm before he did himself. And just like that Trevor coiled and burst with a strangled moan, spilling out onto the leather of his pants and Adrian’s hand. Adrian follows only seconds after, crashing their mouths together again for a bruising kiss as he cums with a pitiful whine, spilling his cock over Trevor’s stomach. 

Adrian collapses, not giving a second thought to the gross mess they’re going to have to clean up later, just enjoying the warmth and rhythm the other man provided.

“Hey Adrian?” Trevor asked after a few moments, still breathless, but audibly sleepy.

“Yes?”

“Do you actually need to sleep?” Trevor says with a smirk, letting a hand reach up and stroke through the vampire’s hair.

“Is that a proposition, Trevor?”

“It might be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was pretty long, I'm glad I got it all out though, had to work a little slower to avoid burning out. Leave a comment if you like, if you don't or if you just want to call me a fake gamer girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I have been working on this for a while, and it turned out to be pretty long so I'm splitting it in two for now. Next chapter will have smut. Leave a comment if you like, if you don't, or if you just want to call me a fake gamer girl.


End file.
